Bendy Wiki PL:News
= Nowości = Tajemnicze litery na Twitterze Journey Deeper & Fear The Ride... - Koszmarna w Głąb Jazda... DZnz1TOUMAEOQ B.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/980082493461118980 DZs9eNQW0AAYEmS.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/980444935374692352 DZyijp2X4AE01Pm.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/980837556911828994 DZ3sJq-VAAEXBX5.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/981199946903846913 DZ81rPNW0AELx-h.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/981562263369809920 DaB QrfX4AAVEH3.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/981924645480706048 DaHI3otU0AE7JKX.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/982287055316111362 DaMSbYhX0AIy1Bj.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/982649408595660800 DaRb 30U8AEL-y9.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/983011773497401344 DaWltUVV4AYXy9y.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/983374293508808705 DabvSY6WkAAQiHv.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/983736670771085313 DagdaK6U0AAHMab.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/984068856950992897 Dalm62LXkAAiF-a.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/984431156748800001 DarMBYlW0AIhiGu.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/984823795646164994 Dav6BW5UwAApAzX.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/985155847402684417 Da1fG0LX4AIZRhz.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/985548465819258881 Da6NXP8UMAAQMdO.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/985880800750129153 Da ycvlVwAEpWdX.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/986273420852809728 DbE8BaGWAAASwbB.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/986635789772709888 DbKFk7uX0AUWSaf.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/986998141231751168 DbPPMZQWsAAQS8x.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/987360556985339904 DbUYxYqVAAAQ93h.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/987722932058230790 DbZiNMCXUAE0ZB6.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/988085148854947840 DbesAO X0AE1JM4.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/988447767059206147 Dbj1XJgX4AA Vep.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/BATIMgame/status/988809898938028032 24.04.2018.r. Mamy stronę na Stemie! Ss 9c1542d825c714970180e0e58eed32849f0ade26.jpg Ss bb36123b0251d958225d6f83842e5c9087187b88.jpg Ss ab5b91db4253215c8b732a6b03a70c315ceb533c.jpg Header CH4.jpg 23.04.2018.r. 1. Mamy dobre i złe wieści od twórcy! (Miniaturka wideo) :center|636px :Twórca nas okłamał i Bendy in Nightmare Run nie wyjdzie przed Rozdziałem 4 a trochę później. Za to niedługo prawdopodobnie otrzymamy datę premiery Rozdziału 4. 2. Mamy datę wydania Rozdziału 4! (Miniaturka wideo) center|636px center|318px 16.04.2018.r. Dodano nowe osiągnięcia na Steamie! CH3UpdateCH4 1.png CH3UpdateCH4 2.png CH3UpdateCH4 3.png CH3UpdateCH4 4.png CH3UpdateCH4 5.png CH3UpdateCH4 6.png CH3UpdateCH4 7.png CH3UpdateCH4 8.png CH3UpdateCH4 9.png CH3UpdateCH4 10.png CH3UpdateCH4 11.png CH3UpdateCH4 12.png CH3UpdateCH4 13.png CH3UpdateCH4 14.png CH3UpdateCH4 15.png CH3UpdateCH4 16.png CH3UpdateCH4 17.png CH3UpdateCH4 18.png CH3UpdateCH4 19.png CH3UpdateCH4 20.png CH3UpdateCH4 21.png CH3UpdateCH4 22.png |} CH2UpdateCH4 1.png CH2UpdateCH4 2.png CH2UpdateCH4 3.png CH2UpdateCH4 4.png CH2UpdateCH4 5.png CH2UpdateCH4 6.png CH2UpdateCH4 7.png CH2UpdateCH4 8.png CH2UpdateCH4 9.png CH2UpdateCH4 10.png CH2UpdateCH4 11.png CH2UpdateCH4 12.png CH2UpdateCH4 13.png CH2UpdateCH4 14.png CH2UpdateCH4 15.png CH2UpdateCH4 16.png CH2UpdateCH4 17.png CH2UpdateCH4 18.png CH2UpdateCH4 19.png CH2UpdateCH4 20.png CH2UpdateCH4 21.png center|636px |} CH1UpdateCH4 1.png CH1UpdateCH4 2.png CH1UpdateCH4 3.png CH1UpdateCH4 4.png CH1UpdateCH4 5.png CH1UpdateCH4 6.png CH1UpdateCH4 7.png CH1UpdateCH4 8.png CH1UpdateCH4 9.png CH1UpdateCH4 10.png CH1UpdateCH4 11.png CH1UpdateCH4 12.png CH1UpdateCH4 13.png CH1UpdateCH4 14.png CH1UpdateCH4 15.png CH1UpdateCH4 16.png CH1UpdateCH4 17.png center|636px |} :TL;DR: twórca wspomina, że wprowadzili do poprzednich rozdziałów gry całkowicie nową aktualizację wyglądu (w tym nowe tekstury), dodali nowe miejsca oraz nowe "sekrety". Wszystko dostaniemy wraz z wydaniem rozdziału 4. 2. Zdjęcia z PAX East 2018: :636px|center|link=https://twitter.com/coleahagedorn/status/981965931613184000 :thumb|center|zbliżenie na monitory :Na pierwszym znajduje się jakieś pomieszczenie natomiast na drugim widzimy kasetę oraz wiele napisów na ścianie z czego jeden głosi "TAXES". Jest to biuro lub jakaś siedziba Granta Cohena. :636px|center|link=https://twitter.com/MultiGamingGal/status/982031329490624512 :thumb|center|zbliżenie na monitory :Na pierwszym ekranie widzimy to samo pomieszczenie co w Trailerze tyle, że od drugiej strony. Na drugim mało co widać. Jednyie jakieś pomieszczenie z krzesłem. :636px|center|link=https://twitter.com/theMikely/status/982241531665956865 :thumb|center|zbliżenie na monitory :Na jedynym ekranie, na którym jest uruchomiona gra widzimy znany na już nam fragment z rozdziału 1. Jedyną różnicę jaką można się dopatrzyć to inny wygląd sufitu co może potwierdzić słowa theMeatly'ego mówiące o tym, że poprzednie rozdziały dostały aktualizację tekstur. Sufit bardzo przypomina ten z "magazynu", który mieliśmy możliwość ujrzeć w trailerze. :center :Rosjanin GMD13 nagrał dość interesujący film na PAX'ie. Widać na nim duże fragmenty rozgrywki z rozdziału 4 a co najważniejsze dowiadujemy się wreszcie jego nazwy: Colossal Wonders co daje nam przekładając na polski: Wielkie Piękności. Jak wynika z wideo będziemy mięli do czynienia na samym początku z "sekretami" Granta Cohena. :636px|center|link=https://twitter.com/theMikely/status/982601607568338945 : Cogwheels comparison.png|stare DaLm7 zVQAAhNwh zoom.jpg|nowe :Na Zdjęciu widać, że Rozdział 1 jak i zapewne wszystkie inne poprzednie dostały całkowicie nowe tekstury. |} |} |} 2. Wiemy, kiedy ukaże się trailer Rozdziału 4! :center|636px :Data wydania: 31 marca 2018.r. : |} : :Obrazek przedstawia można by powiedzieć jakiś luft, do którego być może będziemy mogli wchodzić jeśli będziemy mięli latarkę. Dodatkowo na ścianie widnieje napis "NO ANGELS!" który może znaczyć tyle co "PRECZ Z ANIOŁAMI!". Pod nim zaś już znany motyw Sammy'ego "He will set us free." 2. Znamy kolejnego bossa w Bendy in Nightmare Run! : |} |} Archiwum 2017 Archiwum 2017 Błędy zgłaszać na Tablicę Q43492449 __NOEDITSECTION__